


cherry red lips

by tbzdomain



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Solangelo Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbzdomain/pseuds/tbzdomain
Summary: no words to be told, will just loves nico. silently but, as for his sweet actions, out loud.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 5
Collections: Solangelo Fics





	cherry red lips

**Author's Note:**

> literally not 'that much'. i just wrote it to feel better and, after so, i had the needed urge to share. hope you guys like it.

di angelo sat down, a mournful sigh coming through his cherry red lips. solace only smiled at him, without other moves or second thoughts.

"what's wrong with you?" the dark haired one couldn't understand will's happiness.

"nothing. if you had someone like you to look at, you would be laughing for no other reasons too." 

'with your honeyed little chuckles, smoothed cheeks.' the last part was only inside the son of apolo's mind. unspoken words feel sincerer.

"oh" that's all nico said. and that's all will needed to approach the son of hades' face to his own.

with a smooch from the softest and more colored, wounded lips, he sealed a deal with the darkest and most beautiful soul he'd ever met.


End file.
